Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive operating instructions from a user via a remote control. The remote control communicates user instructions to the media device using an infrared signal.
Multiple remote controls are able to control the same media device. However, if one of the remote controls is typically operated by a particular user, the controlled media device may not be aware that instructions are being generated by that particular user and communicated to it via that user's remote control.
A user of a remote control will often have preferences with respect to the operation of the media device. When multiple users, using their “own” remote control, operate the same media device, the media device is not able to determine which user is generating the device instructions. If the media device was able to know that a particular user was providing instructions via their remote, then the media device could automatically configure itself in accordance with user preferences associated with that particular user. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to facilitate recognition of a current user so that the media device may automatically configure itself to operate in accordance with one or more user preferences.